Nico and the Ocean
by YUMMYBUNS
Summary: Nico and his friends ( The Seven and Coach Hedge) go to the beach. They play Truth or dare and Nico gets caught up on a dangerous dare, the dare does not turn out as it seems. Nico disappears into the water where Poseidon had summon him to punish Nico (compliments to Hades) for several reasons. Will Nico survive with Poseidon?
1. The Day at the Beach

Chapter One: The day at the beach

 **Nico's POV**

I was looking at my skeleton ring thinking about my past and death, to summarize everything up. The phone rang and I picked it up. I looked at the caller ID, it was Percy.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Nico, want to come over to my house and go to the beach with us?" Percy asked.

"With who," I asked.

"The whole crew and I invited Coach Hedge too." Percy replied.

"Sounds fun, I'll come to your house in a couple of minutes." I said "See you."

I hung up the phone and I ran out the door.

The day was cloudy and stormy so there was no one else on the beach. Perfect. Percy dropped his blanket onto the floor and everyone else followed his example.

"Okay let's play Truth or Dare, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled into his megaphone. We all plopped down.

"I call first!" Leo said. He turned Coach Hedge's megaphone and spun it on the beach floor. The mouth of the megaphone pointed to Piper's direction.

"Well Pipes, truth or dare?" Leo asked smiling sinisterly. Piper turned pale. She tugged on the strap of her swimsuit.

"Erhmmm..." Piper thought for a moment "Truth."

Leo grinned "Well Pipes, have you ever had another guy in your life other than Jason?" Piper turned red.

"Um… well…" she stammered out "There was this one guy who I had a crush own, but as I got older, he became a jerk and um… end of the story."

I got nervous I started fingering my ring, if I had to tell the truth about what happened last Friday…

Piper spun the megaphone and it pointed at Annabeth. "So, truth or dare?" Piper smirked.

Annabeth said "Well, I'm not taking any risks, so I am choosing truth." Piper smiled "What was the worst thing that happened in your life? Non demigod related."

Annabeth stared up into the clouds. "Well, probably when my dad married my step mom and then when they neglected me. Everyone nodded understandingly.

Annabeth spun the megaphone and it pointed to me. I gulped. Annabeth's gray stormy eyes seemed to bore into my flesh. "So, di Angelo? Truth or dare?"

I licked my dry lips; I didn't want any of my secrets to be out in the open so I said "Dare."

"Well, no one was brave enough to go for dare, so I'll give you a good one." She said. Oh no. She pointed to Percy's surfboard, I want you to go and ride the waves when it's high wave." I heard everyone suck in their breath.

"But I might get wet," I said. "And I have my aviator jacket on right now."

"You can borrow one of my swim pants." Percy said grinning.

"Are you serious?"

"Anything to see you ride the waves."

"Fine."

I stood awkwardly next to the water holding Percy's huge surfboard and wearing Percy's shorts and absolutely nothing else. I felt covered in Percy. Ugh.

"Come on Nico, you can do it!" My sister Hazel cheered. I waved to her half- heartedly, my smile more like a grimace.

"YOU CAN DO IT CUPCAKE! THE COW GOES MOO!" The coach yelled "BY THE GODS, VALDEZ!"

On the edge of the shoreline I lay on the surf board and pushed off. There was that rush of adrenaline that ran down my spine as the waves pushed further away from the shore. It was fun for a few minutes, until I saw an unfriendly dark gray fin racing towards me. I was so taken aback, I crouched on the surf board and the surf board ran out underneath my feet. I yelled and splashed into the dark waters. I heard the others shout and saw Percy swimming towards me.

I felt knives slicing into my arm and I thought I saw red liquid splashing onto my face. And as if it couldn't get worse, a rain storm started and hit the water, I felt a shocking sensation. It burned a lot. The waves lifted all around me and crashed onto me. I couldn't breathe; I sunk underneath the water and waited for my father to receive me.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm in so much trouble

Chapter two: Oh I'm in so much trouble

Percy's POV

Oh my gods I am in so much trouble. I felt guilty, I was the one who set this all up and started this trip to the beach. And I was the one who lent my surf board to him! And now my extra pair of swim trunks is gone too. I really liked them.

I knew that Annabeth felt even guiltier than I did; after all she was the one to dared him. I remember when I saw Annabeth's eye go wide opened and her mouth gaped open.

I heard Hazel's gasp of shock and the next I remembered, I was underneath the salty ocean. I remember yelling for Nico to hold on to the surf board, I doubt he heard me when another wave crashed down.

Then I watched in slow mode, as lightning suddenly struck from the clouds above and hit the water, I barely had time to protect myself by repelling the water away from me. I reached to the surface, just in time to see blood leaking out of my little cousin and he sunk underwater.

I remember that I forced myself deeper into the ocean nearly reaching Nico, when a strong force of water repelled me backwards, whatever that was it didn't want me involved. I swam down the ocean again, but by the time I got there, he was gone.

Piper's POV

I put myself on my surf board and searched around the ocean, I couldn't find any trace of Nico ANYWHERE. It was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth, literally. And I remembered Hazel's face, oh gods, poor Hazel.

I looked up in the sky where I saw Jason swooping around, surveilling from above. Jason gestured to me, waving his hand towards the ocean. I shook my head and pointed my hand in a thumbs down position.

Percy was underneath the waters trying to find any remnant of Nico. Unfortunately, there was no positive report from Percy. He looked furious and looked as if he were about to explode.

I swam for the beach; I was surprised to see Thalia on the beach. I glanced back at Jason; he slightly grinned and looked sheepish. I smiled.

Thalia was there hugging Annabeth on the shoulder comforting Annabeth. As I got closer, I heard Annabeth murmuring. "It's my fault, it's my fault, I hate myself for causing all this trouble." Annabeth's head was inside her hands.

I appeared in the clearing, "Oh, Annabeth, it's not your fault." Thalia and Annabeth glanced up surprised. "Sorry, if I disturbed you at a wrong time." I smiled sheepishly. "No, no, Piper, you didn't interrupt anything." Annabeth said, darting her eyes at the sea.

"Yeah, it's okay." Thalia said, her hand clenched and released "I can't believe my dad would do this! Especially after the Titan War, and his nephew too!" I held her hand, "It was maybe an accident, maybe it was not meant to happen."

I spotted Hazel and Frank coming over. I took a quick glance at Hazel. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair was disheveled. "Hazel, it's going to be all right," I said crouching to meet my friend. "He's going to be fine, he's a strong boy." I hugged Hazel. I felt her crying on my sleeve, but I didn't mind. Some people need a shoulder to cry on.

Frank looked at Hazel "Don't worry! We will find him! I promise and swear to the gods." Cue rumbling from above the clouds. I looked up to Frank.

I remembered Frank when he was still clumsy and slightly chubby. Now, he held himself with confidence and gotten bulkier and produced muscles.

"Where's Leo?" I asked Frank. "He's over by the shore working on a mechanism that might be able to detect where Nico may be." I glanced at the beach. I saw Leo crouch over a tiny machine where he added screws and wires sticking out of it.

Annabeth stood up "Hey, speaking of Nico, where's his aviator jacket?" Hazel turned to the beach and she pointed, over there beneath the umbrella. I walked towards it, everyone else followed me.

When I reached it, I went into his pocket; there was a little piece of paper in there. "What does it say?" Annabeth asked.

"It says 'Get ready Nico, I am waiting for you.'" I said. I gave it to Annabeth to check it over. Hazel held the jacket close to her body, burying it closer into her. I saw a light blue object in the distance floating in water.

"Hey, what's that?" I wondered. I jumped onto my surf board and swam my way there. When I reached the object, I realized what it was. It was Percy's surfboard.

Later that day,

Percy's POV

I slowly trudged up the stairs to my apartment where my mom was waiting for me.

"Hey sweetheart was the day fun?" she asked, giving me a hug. I scratched my head, "Um… yeah, most of it…" I said glumly.

My mom frowned "Honey, what's the matter?" Then she looked up "Where's Nico?" She asked looking around. I smacked my face inside my mind; I totally forgot that I invited Nico to stay over at my house for a few days. Shoot.

"Percy… where's Nico?" My mom repeated. I scratched my head again "Well, yeah about that…" I told my mom the whole story beginning when Coach Hedge started yelling about Truth or Dare. My mom laughed at some parts and some she grew sober and silent.

"It's almost night time dear, I think you should get to bed and we will worry about this tomorrow morning." She said. I obeyed her order. I brushed my teeth, washed my body and went to bed. But not before my mom gave me a platter of hot blue chocolate chip cookies with some milk.

My mom was the best, and I never grow old about blue food. The lights were off and I went to sleep, and slept into some fitful nightmares.

A/N: Thank you for commenting everyone and those who viewed my fanfic. I'm sorry if anyone found the first chapter dull; I just started writing this stuff. I'm shying away from fanfic, cause Rick Riodan made the stories perfect and I feel like I'm defacing it! Hopefully this chapter is a little bit better. I'm sorry if the stories are too short. And comment on what you'd like Nico to do underwater. Hint spoiler: Poseidon lets him roam around the ocean but, he can't shadow travel out so he's stuck in there in Poseidon's palace.


	3. Chapter 3 Underwater

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for the wait, so I uploaded this chapter and chapter two to make it up to you guys. Take it easy and enjoy the cold while you can. : P**

 **Nico's POV**

 _Pain, pain. Why so much pain?! It was only a shark bite and I've experienced worse._

 _Ten hours later…_

All I did since ten minutes ago was just laying down enjoying the fine ocean air. Ocean air? WAIT WHAT?!

I knew the Seven for a very long time, and I would know that they would've already rushed me into the hospital. But the realization that I wasn't in the hospital made me be filled with relief. At least no one would have to pay for treatment.

I allowed myself to take a few more minutes laying down, taking in the fresh air and the soft fluffy pillow that lay under my head. It was the best I had ever slept since the war of Gaia started. I felt fresh and clean, and I felt the presence of Percy by my bed, that familiar smell of the salty sea.

Even the air smelled like salty sea. My eyes popped open, just as a hammer head shark swam over my head casually. I screamed.

WHAT- THE- HELL? How many times hammer head sharks have swum in the air, on Earth so casually. Without water, they would've been flipping out like crazy. (I've seen it when Frank flipped out of the ocean as a bottled nose dolphin and transform while out of water.)

I just sat there paralyzed staring at the shark which swam out of my window in one swift move and gulped down a bunch of fish. Wait fish?

I started laughing, yeah, ha-ha-ha, that was very AMUSING Percy to scare the HADES out of me by pulling a prank on me. Wait.

I stared out the window; a whole OCEAN was outside of the window. NO WAY Percy can do all that with his strength. But still, it was beautiful. The shape of the ocean waves and light reflected onto the ocean floor. And the colorful corals, beautiful.

I swear that this was such a nice surprise to have. And I'm BREATHING thanks Percy for being so considerate by not forgetting that I couldn't breathe underwater.

I jumped off the floor and through the window and swam up to the ocean surface. I was so excited; I could finally go back to where Camp Half Blood was and live there as my normal life.

I touched the surface, well at least I ATTEMPTED to. When I touched the surface, the air felt solid underneath my finger. So I lunged towards the surface when an invisible force pushed me back all the way through the window and onto the bed.

I flung my arm around when I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "OW!" I yelled.

"I would recommend you not to do that again." A voice said. I turned around, a friendly guy that looked like Santa Clause (except less chubby and had black hair and ocean blue eyes) in a Bermuda T-shirt and shorts was standing in the hallway.

"Lord Poseidon." I got on my knees and bowed down. "Now, my dear nephew, call me Uncle Poseidon, I don't feel comfortable when my relatives call me 'Lord Poseidon'" Poseidon chuckled "As long as you put an 'Uncle' in front, then I'm fine."

"Yes, sir." I said gratefully. "Now, you are probably wondering why you're here." Poseidon said, "I'll let Hades explain everything for you."

"Yeah, I want to hear this and see what excuse my father has this time," I said. Poseidon led me to a luxurious, beautiful throne room. I've seen the throne room before, but he rebuilt it after the last Titan War. Now it had grand tapestries, a glass domed ceiling and a new red carpet.

On Poseidon's throne there was a jeweled box there, he waved his hand towards it, gesturing to me to open the box. I carefully opened the box and it had piles of drachmas in them. Light came from the glass dome and was mixed in water so the entire dome was covered in rainbows. I threw the coin up to the ceiling. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Hades." A dark image flickered on the ceiling. Hades was sitting at the dining table playing some card game with a couple of zombies.

One of the zombies grunted and tossed a card onto a pile. Hades had a very concentrated look, and with a slight hand movement. The zombie slammed down a pile of drachmas and left. Hades had a slight grin on his face and leaned back on his chair.

"Ahem…" I coughed. Hades shot up right on his chair and started at the cloud of mist. "Ah… Nico. What a pleasant surprise."

"OK. SIR I NEED A SERIOUS AND GOOD EXPLANATION OF WHY I'M UNDERWATER IN THE DOMAIN OF MY UNCLE POSEIDON AND WHY YOU ARE PLAYING SOME GAMBLING GAME WITH YOUR ZOMBIES, AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH, EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE MY DAD, I WILL NOT STOP USING THIS TONE OF VOICE UNTIL YOU GIVE ME AN EXPLANATION." I yelled at the ceiling.

Hades blinked a couple of times "Ok, first, it is not just a 'gambling game' I believe you know what Tarocchini is right?" I gave a slight nod. "Ok, second you have no RIGHT to yell at me like that. Get it into your head, I'm a god, you are a human, I can blast you in a millisecond if I want. Understand?" Nod. "Third, I have banned you from the surface and the Underworld for two weeks because of a word called 'moral turpitude' you can't try to shadow travel out of here because I stripped you from that power. You will learn how to RESPECT elders by staying under the sea to learn how life is being in a lowly and boring place such as under the sea." Poseidon looked outraged and deeply offended. "No offense." Hades said quickly. "None taken," Poseidon said.

Hades swiped his hand across the misty veil and the image disappeared. Poseidon and I stood there in awkward silence staring at the floor. Then, Poseidon coughed. "Ahem, I suppose you are hungry?" I nodded. "I'll just order some pizza; unfortunately it's just seafood and olives. And I'll just get some pink lemonade, and then we'll watch a movie together I guess. Fine with you?"

"Um… yeah. It's fine." I said. "And don't feel bad about the two week underwater thing. I sent Percy to Hades for two weeks as well, to you know, and wash out his mouth. Although, he had gotten that sass from me, it's still not my fault." Poseidon said.

Poor Percy, I can imagine how hard it must be for Percy underground for two weeks.

 **Percy's POV**

"WHOOOOOOO!" Percy yelled as he played with Hades' video controls on a plump sofa. Hades sat next to him playing with Percy.

Hades dug his hand into the bowl of extra buttered popcorn next to him. They had spent the entire day playing video games and eating. After the game, Hades shook his hand. "I might actually like you better than Nico." He said.

A/N: So what do you think? Awesome? Tell me what you want Nico to do underwater for the next chapter. Thanks for the people who commented, I thought nobody would read it when I first started it. Thanks for your support XD FANDOMS UNITE!


End file.
